138170-about-merging-servers
Content ---- ---- ---- They sure said they would merge them. | |} ---- The servers will be merged once they fix all the issues they have with server stability. Edited October 6, 2015 by Fallensinner | |} ---- Which, at the speed they are going now, still gives us a good few months. | |} ---- makes me wonder how stable the servers will be once they are "whole" again. | |} ---- wait...what? So i'm a grandfathered F2P which means i had 12 toons already made on Entity-1 from back when i was a sub. I can make 12 new toons on Entity-2 and when the servers merge i'll be able to have 24 toons on Entity? or did they happen to mention if there was a cap to how many i can have using the method i just mentioned? | |} ---- Yeah, thats exactly why i want a FAQ. | |} ---- Yah thats the only thing that would suck for me is if they eventually add in Chua Stalkers and Warriors which is the only class/race combo addition i care about. | |} ---- You can do that if you wish. However you won't be able to make any more, and if you delete any you won't be able to re-make them, until you're below the cap. Since One of the things I'm expecting in the not too distant future is to see some of the missing class/race combos, I'm in no hurry to make a ton of alts. | |} ---- They said they are planning on making sure the servers will be able to be merged with no issues before they merge them. If I recall, when the servers were merged into megaservers, there weren't any issues (but I could be forgetting something too) so I have faith they will handle things as necessary. It'll be like putting parts of a megazord toy together I assume (in a very simplified way to put it, obviously). | |} ---- If you make 12 new ones on Entity-2, you'll end up with 24 characters once they're merged back together. However, if you delete one you'll lose the slot as well. There's no level limit and see above for the second question. | |} ---- ---- I don't think something like that is in the cards, though. I'd heard that they were planning to allow more race and class combinations but doing so would involve designing custom animations for each race and class and the work involved wouldn't be worth the payoff. | |} ---- It was talked about in the Weekly Live stream on Friday 10/02/2015 http://www.twitch.tv/wildstar/v/18792329. They don't give an exact time/date, only mention when it's tested and ready. Also there is a message on the site 10/01/2015 ... "In the next 24 hours, we’ll be adding new hardware that will enable us to open up four realms across the United States and Europe. Adding these realms will significantly increase the amount of players who can get into WildStar. We believe that this will address the issues above, dramatically improving the game experience, reducing lag, and improving queues. Once we have resolved the current issues, we plan to merge these additional realms." http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-10-01-new-wildstar-realms-incoming/ EDIT: Didn't see BusterCaseys reply. I would still watch the Stream if you haven't had a chance. :D Edited October 7, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ----